Sonic & Friends: A Christmas Spectacular
by MrBig567
Summary: It's Christmas, Sonic and his friends are getting ready for the Holidays, but Dr. Eggman is planning to steal the Christmas joy, so Team Sonic has to stopped him from ruining the Christmas tradition before its too late. My third entry to Sonic & Friends series.


It's Christmas Time, with snow falling all over Emerald Town, all the people are decorating their houses and setting up their Christmas trees. At the Station Square Mall, all the children are waiting in line for Santa, with Cream The Rabbit in front as Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy are watching their friend getting excited to meet him.

"I'm glad that she's going to be first in line to meet Santa" said Amy.

"Looks like Big is always ready" said Sonic.

Tails informs Sonic "Actually, I heard that he's late so they brought an understudy".

"Who?" Sonic asked.

The children heard the laughter of Santa, who was actually Vector in disguise, with Espio and Charmy as his elfs. "VECTOR!?" said Sonic and the others.

The children cheered for him as on of the security opens the gate and Cream goes first, she sits on Vector's lap "Hello Crea-, I mean young lady, what do you want for Christmas?" he asked.

"I want a My Little Pony toy Mr. Vect-, I mean Santa" said Cream.

"I hope it's Rainbow Dash" whisper Charmy.

"Nah, I prefer Applejack" said Espio.

"Quiet you two, don't interrupted me while I'm doing my job" said Vector to Espio and Charmy, he turns over to Cream "Ho ho ho, good choice little girl, now be nice and Santa will bring you something".

"Thank you Santa" said Cream as she walked over to her friends at the food court "Hi guys, did you see me with Santa?".

Sonic and the gang looked at each other and Knuckles told the truth "Sorry to break your holiday spirit but that's Vector, dresses as Santa" he said.

"I knew that" said Cream being obvious.

"Chao!" said Cheese.

"I like to see how long till Big arrives and notice Vector taking his place" said Sonic.

Back with Vector, talking to another child, meanwhile Charmy "Ugh, being Santa's elf is so boooooring!" he said. "And I'm also hungry"

"Charmy, wait! Don't!" Espio tried to stop Charmy but he zoomed to Vector.

"And what do you want young man?" said Vector as Charmy quickly bothers him "Vector, can I get nachos?" he asked.

"Not now Charmy I'm busy" said Vector as he shoves Charmy away from him.

"BUT I'M HUNGRY!" said Charmy as he hold on to Vector's face.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" as Vector is about to strangle Charmy, they heard Santa's laughter, who turns out to be Big "HO HO HO!" he yelled.

"SANTA!?" said the children.

"BIG!?" yelled the Chaotix, Sonic and his friends.

"Sorry i'm late kids, I was getting Froggy ready for Christmas" said Big.

Vector pushes Big "Back off! I'm Santa" he yelled.

"Oh this is going to be good" said Knuckles as he brought out a smartphone and start recording.

"I'm sorry, but I'm the better Santa impersonator, ya faker!" yelled Big as he ripped the fake beard off of Vector.

"OW MY BEARD!" said Vector as he got exposed by the children "Uh oh".

"That purple Santa cat's right, you are a faker!" yelled a child as the children and their parents booed and threw tomatoes at him.

"Time to go boys" yelled Vector as he grabs Espio and Charmy and ran off "I JUST DID IT FOR THE MONEY!".

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Cream had seen enough of all this "We should go guys" said Tails as the others agreed and left the mall.

Meanwhile at Dr. Eggman's lair, Orbot, Cubot and a few Badniks are celebrating Christmas, except for Dr. Eggman, who hated Christmas a lot "If you don't mind celebrate with us?" said Orbot.

"No!" said Dr. Eggman "I HATE CHRISTMAS!".

"Aww, don't be such a Scrooge doc" said Cubot in sorrow.

"I'M NOTHING LIKE HIM!" yelled Dr. Eggman. "Every year in the month of December, everyone always talked about Christmas. Christmas this and Christmas that, I want a new toy! UGHHH! I am sick of it! Which is why I'm having a master plan this holiday season!".

"Are you going to do a thing that what The Grinch did?" asked Cubot.

"THAT'S RIDICULO-" Dr. Eggman end up having an idea "On second thought, maybe I will! MUWAHAHAHA!".

Orbot and Cubot gulped "uh oh" they said.

At Cream's home, Vanilla, Cream, Cheese and Chocola decorating the Christmas tree "Mom? is Santa real?" she asked.

"Of course he is sweetie" said Vanilla while she put a star on a tree "Santa brings gifts for all the good girls and boys if their nice, but if they're naughty, Santa gives them coal".

"I'm always nice every year mom" said Cream as she look herself through a red ornament and smiled.

"Chao" said Cheese.

At Tails' Workshop, Tails and Sonic are also decorating "Thanks for helping me decorate Sonic" he said.

"No problem bro" said Sonic. "glad to help" Sonic zooms around the tree, putting on ornaments, lights and a star on a tree.

Tails looks a his stopwatch and stopped at twenty seconds "Twenty seconds, that's a new record Sonic" he said.

"What can I say, I'm the fastest Christmas decorator alive" said Sonic as Tails giggled for that reference.

At Amy's apartment "Thanks for bringing the decorations out Knuckles" said Amy.

Knuckles is carrying a heavy box full of Christmas stuff "What's in that box?" he asked.

"All the decorations I need for Christmas, not to mention that bought this special dress I bought a Macy's" said Amy as she came out with a Christmas-themed dress. "What do you think?".

Knuckles is busy setting up the tree "Meh, I'll just post myself on Twitter" said Amy as she took a selfie of herself wearing a dress.

At Eggman's lair "Thanks for being my reindeer" said Dr. Eggman as he's getting dress with Orbot and Cubot only have fake reindeer antlers "Why can't I be Rudolph?" said Cubot.

Dr. Eggman comes out dresses as Santa "Okay fine, bring me a red nose" he said as an Egg Prawn brought him a red ball and taped it between Cubot's eyes "Thanks doc!" said Cubot.

"Now your my reindeer, I'm Santa and we're going to steel all the gifts from all the houses tonight, and Christmas will be ruined because of me! HA HA HA!" laughed Dr. Eggman.

"WOW, you are a mean one!" said Orbot.

"So, when we'll start?" asked Cubot.

"TONIGHT! since today is Christmas Eve and tonight Santa delivers the gifts to all the houses right?" said Dr. Eggman.

"Yeah" said Orbot and Cubot.

"Well, what we are doing is the OPPOSITE!" yelled Dr. Eggman. "Now is my Egg Sleigh ready?".

An Egg Prawn drives an Egg Sleigh and brings it to them "The Egg Sleigh is ready sir" said Orbot.

"I'll feel evil and jolly than a chestnut roasted on an open fire" said Dr. Eggman as he's getting ready for tonight "Time to get this show on the road!".

Later at night on Christmas Eve, Cream is getting ready for bed with Vanilla looking at her daughter smiling "Mom" said Cream as she asked a question "What if Santa didn't come this year?".

"That's okay Cream, what the important thing that Christmas is when we spend time together, like you and your friends" said Vanilla.

"Okay, I'm just asking" said Cream as she started to sleep and Vanilla closes the door Cream thought to herself "I wish I had a My Little Pony toy I promised".

At Tails' Workshop, Tails is also got into bed "Boy, I wish Santa brought me a new wrench, which is kind of silly but still" he said as he sets his alarm on his digital clock.

At Amy's Apartment, Amy is also in bed "I wish Santa brought me a portrait of Sonic, it will be nice" she thought to herself as she sleeps.

With all of Emerald Town quiet, Dr. Eggman look through his binoculars, he saw all the lights at Emerald Town are turned off "Okay, now all we have to is wait for Santa to come" he said to himself.

"We should brought some cookies and milk with us" said Cubot.

"SILENCE!" yelled Dr. Eggman "Now we'll wait". Minutes have passed as Dr. Rggman, Orbot, Cubot and the Egg Prawns are sleeping, then they heard Santa's laugh "HO HO HO HO!".

Cubot woke up and notice Santa "ORBOT! GUYS! IT'S SANTA! SANTA's HERE!" he yelled.

"PERFECT! Let's follow him!" said Dr. Eggman as he turns on his Egg Sleigh "On Orbot! On Cubot! On all of my robots! FOLLOW THAT SANTA!".

The Egg Sleigh launches as they followed him. Later they hide in the forest and spied on Santa as he delivers the gifts to every house in Emerald Town. Afterwards, Santa left Emerald Town, a perfect timing for Eggman to steal "Now's our chance! Let's go!". he said as he gets back on the Egg Sleigh.

Dr. Eggman lands his sleigh at the roof with a sack, he dives into a chimney and end up getting stuck "Don't you stand their you stupid idiots! HELP ME!" he said as Orbot and Cubot pushes him down through the chimney. Dr Eggman landed at the bottom of the chimney and saw the presents under the tree "And now the fun begins" he said as he snatched every present.

Dr. Eggman comes out of the chimney "One down, nineteen to go!" he said as he continued to steal all the presents from different houses. Later, he went to a house and continuing swiping all the presents, then he look inside a refrigerator, and saw the ham "Ah Christmas ham, a tradition for every Christmas dinner, heheheh not for long" he said as he took the ham.

Later, he stopped at Cream's house "Ah Cream The Rabbit's house, she always get the nice things for Christmas, not this year!" he said as he breaks in through the window and started to steal Cream's present. Meanwhile Cream woke up hearing noises, she ran downstairs and notice that all the presents and a tree are gone. She gasp in fear.

Later Dr. Eggman lands his sleigh on top of Tails' Workshop, he break in and started to stole his new wrench and tree, as soon as Eggman left, the alarm was sound, "Morning already?" Tails said, but no it's his alarm clock, it's his alert system. Tails checked his monitor noticing that all the presents from different houses went missing. Tails quickly contact Sonic, Knuckles and Amy to have an emergency meeting.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy are having a meeting "I gather all of you tonight because all the presents are stolen!" said Tails.

"What!?" yelled Sonic, Knuckles and Amy.

"Even my present is stolen too" said Tails "Luckily my security camera got the whole footage" Tails played a recording from his security system and show his friends who stole it.

"Santa?" said Amy.

"Look again" said Tails as he zooms in and enhanced the video.

"Eggman!?" yelled Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy.

"I've should of guess" said Sonic.

"I have a theory that it's obvious that Eggman dresses as Santa so he can stole all the presents away" said Tails.

"Just like The Grinch did" said Amy.

"We gotta stop Eggman before-" Before Tails finishes his sentence, he notice their is one friend missing "Wait, where's Cream?".

"I talked to Vanilla about this situation and she said that Cream is crying at her room" said Amy.

"I'm sorry to hear that" said Tails.

"Well, looks we're gonna save Christmas from evil again" said Sonic. "I'll give him some eggnog"

"I'll give him a Christmas star on his head" said Amy as she brought out a hammer.

"And I'll give him a good ol fashion Holiday Beatdown" said Knuckles as he pounds his fist.

So, where is he?" asked Sonic.

Tails checked his Miles Electric and detect where Eggman is hiding "According to this, Eggman is in the forest with a sack of presents" he said.

"Yup, just like in the story" said Amy.

Meanwhile at the forest, Orbot and Cubot closes the sack tightly "Hurry up!" yelled Dr. Eggman.

Orbot and Cubot are done closing the sack tightly "The sack has been sealed sir" said Orbot.

"Where should we go next doc?" asked Cubot.

"Let's go to Station Square, there's a buttload of presents and joy all over the city, And I'm going to steal them away from it!" said Dr. Eggman, as soon as he said that, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy came from behind the Egg Sleigh to surprise them.

"I don't think so, Egghead!" yelled Sonic. "Your Christmas stealing days are numbered, time put you the naughty list!".

That's my secret hedgehog, I'm always naughty!" said Dr. Eggman as he's taking off his disguise and yelled "ROBOTS ATTACK!"

Team Sonic springs into action, destroying all of his robots at their path, Sonic using his spindash attack Tails using a Tail Whip, Knuckles using his fist and Amy using her hammer to bash the robots, leaving Eggman outnumbered, he try to flee but Sonic blocked him.

"Give up Eggman, you just can't steal presents that's because you hated the holidays" said Sonic to Eggman.

"I can if I need too!" yelled Eggman "It's always about the presents and getting something all you want, that's why I steal them so no one had them for this stinkin' holidays!".

"That's not true!" yelled a voice from behind Sonic and Eggman, who turns out to be Cream.

"CREAM!?" yelled the others.

"Christmas isn't about the presents and getting stuff what you want!" said Cream "Christmas is about gathering and spending time with your friends and family, it's about sharing the love to everyone else and showing your joy for your own sake during this season".

"Chao" said Cheese.

Orbot and Cubot shed a few oil tears "Spoken like a person with true Christmas Spirit" said Cubot.

"That's was beautiful" said Orbot "So inspirational".

"I don't care, you guys have fun with that while I'm going to ruin it" said Dr. Eggman as he gets on the Egg Sleigh "And there's nothing you can do to stop me! Happy Holidays, HEDGEHOG! HAHAHAHAHA!". As soon as he tried to flee from Sonic and his friends, the Egg Sleigh malfunctioned and landed on the same spot "Wha, WHAT HAPPENED!? MY SLEIGH!". he yelled.

"I just disable your sleigh while Cream distracted you" said Tails.

Dr. Eggman got frustrated "GRRRR, FINE! Enjoy your Holidays" he said as he walked away with Orbot and Cubot "But mark my words! I will one day, end Christmas! and YOU SONIC!".

"That's was great Cream!" said Amy. "You save the Holidays with us!".

"Thanks Amy" said Cream as she and Amy hugged.

"Guys, it's almost Christmas morning" said Tails as he noticed the time "How are we going to deliver all this back before dawn?".

"Leave this to me, guys" said Sonic as grabs a sack full of presents. Sonic runs real fast to every house in the neighborhood, putting the decorations, Christmas trees and presents back to where they belong. Sonic stopped at the cliff and looked the neighborhood filled with Christmas joy again "Ho Ho Ho" he said.

The next day on Christmas day, Everyone got their gifts under the trees. Cream got her My Little Pony toy, Tails got a new wrench and Amy got a picture of Sonic.

Meanwhile Sonic and Knuckles also got gifts as well, Sonic got a new pair of sneakers, and Knuckles a new workout machine.

Meanwhile some parts of the world, everyone else has gifts as well, Blaze a new dress, Silver got a new toy set, Marine got new telescope, Shadow got a picture of him and Maria, Rouge got a new pair of earrings, Big got a new fishing rod, Charmy got a new action figure, Espio got a Rubix Cube and Vector got new headphones.

Meanwhile at Dr. Eggman's lair, Orbot and Cubot also got gifts, they both got a new set of nuts and bolts "Wow, I didn't know Santa can give presents to robots like us" said Cubot.

"Enjoy the Holidays doc?" asked Orbot.

Dr. Eggman is sitting on a pile of coal "I am not!" he said. "I hate the Holidays, and I hate that Hedgehog!".

And so, everyone is enjoying Christmas like it should be, Cream playing with her new toy, Tails using a wrench on his plane, Knuckles is working out and Amy is holding a mistletoe and holds it under herself and Sonic, but Sonic ran away.

**For all you Fanfic readers and Sonic fans out there, we wish all of you a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


End file.
